What belongs to the sea
by Lexi13930
Summary: Short one-shot. Poseidon thinks about his family and then does some long distance bonding with his son. Bad summary. Please read.


**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

Poseidon was sitting on the familiar seat that was his throne, the soft contours that were once a burden were now comforting.

Yet this did very little to calm his shaking form, his gaze was fixed on the floor his hands clutched the sides of his throne as if it was his life line. His trident lay across his lap and over the armrests momentarily forgotten.

He was baring his teeth at the empty space in front of him wishing with all his heart it was Blofis. He heard Amphitrite speaking to him but his anger was cement, encasing him where no one could find him.

He knew he was being selfish Sally deserved a husband that cared about her, and Percy deserved a father that was there when he needed him. But no matter how much Poseidon tried to convince himself his anger didn't shift.

It wasn't that he didn't like Blofis, he wasn't a bad person. He seemed to generally care about the well being of Sally and Percy, in a way that was the reason Poseidon hated him. He was everything that Poseidon wanted to be.

Poseidon should have been the one to stay up late with Percy, helping with homework. He should have been the one the ask Sally how her day was. But he wasn't, Blofis was the one who did all of these things.

He had also seen how Percy looks at Paul with happiness in his eyes, Poseidon had only ever seen grief and fear in those beautiful green orb. It opened up a pit inside of Poseidon's chest that made his eyes sting.

A part of the sea God wanted to go to his family, talk to them like normal people do, but he knew that he was always going to be a god to them. Never will they see him as a father.

Poseidon knew that other children with parents that aren't married tend to shift between the two parents, spending perhaps the week with one parent and the weekend with the other. He would admit it to no one but that sounded…nice.

It would be amazing to have Percy stay at his for part of the week, heck Poseidon would love to have Percy by his side even for one second. He hated that the only reason he had ever seen his son was because of a war, he hated it so much.

He felt a pressure tingle at the back of his mind, he wanted to ignore it but it wouldn't be ignored. He closed his eyes and move his focus to the thing, it expanded and filled his mind, a blue and green sparkling aura that made the god smile despite his salty mood.

He watched as the thing turned into a scene-a ocean glistening in the evening light, the once yellow, smooth sand was uneven but Poseidon wasn't interested in that. No, he was interested in the small figure standing just in front of the sea.

He could sense his son even from his underwater palace, Percy was tethered to the sea and by default he was tethered to Poseidon. Percy was standing motionless on the turf, Poseidon wanted nothing more than to go up to him, talking to him as a father should his son, but he was frozen in place.

He saw his son's chest rise and fall with shallow breaths, Poseidon sent his power to the tide and watched as the tide moved further towards Percy, tickling his feet. Percy's head tilted down and a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

Poseidon felt the same thing dance on his features, maybe he wasn't completely useless as a father, he could make his son smile that's got to be something. He continue making the water dance around his son.

He couldn't help but grin stupidly as Percy laughed, sinking to the sandy floor. He had never really heard Percy laugh before, Poseidon knew he had been missing out on the best sound ever. All the remaining anger diminished as Percy continued to smile.

"Percy" a voice yelled making Percy freeze and tense up. Poseidon mirrored the action, gripping his throne once again. It was that gods dammed Blofis. Percy rolled his eyes making Poseidon smile.

"Yes" he called back irritation prominent in his voice, Poseidon silently cheered.

"Come in now it's getting dark" Poseidon knew that Blofis knew that Percy had been out in the dark and didn't mind, Blofis just didn't realise that Percy was by the sea. Poseidon seethed, Blofis didn't want him and Percy together for some reason and Poseidon did NOT approve.

"Ok" Percy shouted back, all the previous joy drained from his voice. He looked out at the sea. He moved to stand up, and turned away from the sea.

Part of Poseidon wanted to use his powers to grab Percy and pull him back to the sea, a stupid childish thought but Poseidon didn't care, he just wanted to see his son and so far it seemed that this was the only way.

It didn't really matter in the end because Percy broke into a run back to the cabin. Kicking the sand as he went. Poseidon mind went blank and he found himself being pulled back into the bittersweet reality.

He moved to stand, shifting slightly to relieve the tension that burned his muscles, he grab his trident in his right hand, he walked down the corridors leading to his chambers, exhausted.

He all but fell into the bed, his emotional turmoil kept him awake though. It had only been about an hour when he felt the same tingle as before.

This time he didn't hesitate before transferring his attention to it, he felt excitement tickle his spine but he forced himself to remain calm.

He could see the same beach as before, this time however it was pitch black aside from the silver moon that provided a dim light. Poseidon couldn't see Percy at first, and felt disappointment swirl inside him, but slowly a figure emerged from the cabin and sprinted to the sea.

Poseidon felt equal eagerness to go meet his son, so he did it the only way he could. He sent the tide to meet Percy, it curled around his feet silently pleading for the son of the sea to sit down. Percy obliged settling down in the sand, feet stretched out towards the water.

Poseidon knew he was probably over reacting to his sons small show of rebellion but he could help but think- Percy had the choice between Blofis and Poseidon and choose Poseidon. Percy choose to come back out and sit in the sea.

The sea began dancing, reacting to Poseidon's joy. Percy smiled and ran his hand through the water happiness rolling off him in waves. Percy stayed until dawn. Poseidon stayed awake with him.

And when Percy ran back inside, Poseidon felt sadness well up inside him but was confident that his son would return-tomorrow,next week or next month it didn't matter.

After all what belongs to the sea, always returns to the sea.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Small one shot I wrote, not sure what I think about it but please tell me what you think!**


End file.
